The little necron
by Lord Danaelus
Summary: NEEEEEECRONS IN FOR EVER oh sorry. GOOD STORY, VERY STUPID, READ OR DIE BY MY FANTASTIC LIGHTSABER THAT I PURCHASED AT K MART. YAY


The Little Necron

**First: Darkest steel Shadow may remember this phrase from a while ago.**

The Tyranid Gaunts moved in to attack. "SHGRAAAAGH!" screeched the Hive Tyrant. A couple of warriors moved in with a unit of 25 genestealers. As the huge Hive Tyrant sat back in his Ezy chair, a small, slightly rusted necron popped up from behind him and started to try to make him prematurely blind. "Necwon Power!" yelled the small Necron and fell off. He immediatley got back up and kicked the big lummox in the shin. Then the devastating Carnifex came in and picked the little Necron up and carried him to the Red Terror who immediatley wrapped him up in orange bubble wrap and threw him into a nearby Monolith. The Monolith slid out of control and bumped into another Monolith, which bumped into a Monolith, which tipped over and the energy crystal fell out and rolled into a Ravenor that thought this was the Easter egg that he'd been asking for millenia. He took a bite out of it but it exploded and made lots of Genestealers pop, which made their claws burst out and fly into Necrons who couldn't help but to shoot their guns into the Rippers, who all exploded and made another Digestion Pool that every Tyranid jumped into because it was such a hot day and they all needed a way to cool their Carapace. What an exhausting sentence.

THIS GAVE THE NECRONS AN AUTOMATIC WIN (_obviously_)

LATER THAT WEEK...

"Quicky, Go, Go!" The little Necron shouted in a five year old voice as he rode a Scarab up to the Necron Nord. "Wook at da fingy I found!" The little Necron passed what looked like a robe up to the Necron Lord. The Lord's face turned a pale silver colour. "This is no thingy." The Lord realised. This was the cloak of a **C'TAN NIGHTBRINGER!** All the Necrons screamed and ran under any nearby object that they could find. Suddenly a nasty looking, floating, **STARK NAKED** C'tan burst through the door and looked around with a scowl on his face. "WHEREISMYROBEHMMMMMMMMMMMM?" The irritable, loathsome fellow seemed to speak these words without any spaces except after the bit that goes: Where-is-my-robeHmmmmmmmmmmmm.

The 1 meter tall Necron picked up one of those Poo chi toys and handed it to the C'tan. "WOTISTHISHMMMMMMMMMMMM?" The C'tan asked.

" Oh da wittle puppy's name is My robe Hmmmmmmmmmmmm." the Little Necron replied. The Nightbringer picked up the toy and put it in his mouth. "THISISTHENEWPETSANCTUAREEEEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled. The Necron grabbed the C'tan's big toe and climbed up his leg until he was up enough to sit on the big, blue shoulder. "COMEMYSMALLMETALLICALLY! WEMUSTMAKEHISTOREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Then a rocket from a local Brother Sargeant's rocket launcher took a liking to the C'tan's head. **BOOM!** Lots of well, 'blue ink' went every where . The little Necron landed on his bum. Hard. Enraged, the Little Necron stood up and sonic screamed which made the Space Marines drop to their knees. The little Necron roared again, this time two of the Marine's head's exploded and long, spindly claws sprouted from his fingers. He grabbed the head skin from the Brother Sargeant's head that had recently exploded and put it on. (It may not have seemed enough for the whole Flayed One getup but it was quite enough for a rather smashing vest.) He yelled "Necwon power!' and cut those Marines into petty rump steaks. He was about to go after the last Space Marine when the marine turned on the chain sword just in time to behead the little Necron. "AAAAA!" the Necron yelled and fell into a scrap heap.

Over at Necron headquarters.

The little Necron poked his head out of the Monolith's portal. "I'm baaack!"

REFERENCE: (for anyone who couldn't understand what the hell that nightbringer was on about.)

line 1: WHEREISMYROBEHMMMMMMMMMMMM  
TRANSLATES: Where is my robe Hmmm

line2:WOTISTHISHMMMMMMMMMMMM

TRANSLATES: What is this Hmmm

line3:THISISTHENEWPETSANCTUAREEEEEEEEEEEE

TRANSLATES: This is the new pet sanctuary

line4:COMEMYSMALLMETALLICALLY

TRANSLATES: Come, my small metallic ally

line5:WEMUSTMAKEHISTOREEEEEEEEEEEE

TRANSLATES: We must make History

By Vader the second.


End file.
